


SHIELD Bathrooms Are Better Than 5th Avenue

by neverthelessthesun



Series: Steve and Tony Make a Porno (Unrelated Stony Fics) [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bruises, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Horny Steve, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, Minor Verbal Humiliation, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Undersuit Porn, lbr he is one, mentioned: Begging, minor breathplay, steve gets called a cockslut and likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun
Summary: Steve really, really wants to blow Tony. He manages to hold it together until after debrief, but only just barely.





	1. Tony POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Thanks for clicking!
> 
> I wrote this very quickly and did not have a beta, so please be kind about any mistakes I may have left in there. 
> 
> If you're concerned that you might be triggered by any of the content in this fic, please check the end notes for a summary.

“Iron Man,” Captain America called, stopping Tony in his tracks as they were all piling out of debrief. “I’d like a moment. Could you follow me, please?”

Tony was out of the armor, but the undersuit was plastered to him with stale sweat and he was desperate to take a shower. “It can’t wait fifteen minutes, Cap? I gotta get cleaned up.”

“I’m afraid not. It will only take a minute.”

Tony sighed, and begrudgingly followed Cap down the hall. “If this is about the blast radius, I told you I was fine. The armor barely got dinged, and—hey, where are we going?”

The Captain was leading them down a dead-end hallway, one with only restrooms and a supply closet. He gripped Tony by the elbow and dragged him into the men’s room, locking the swinging door behind them.

“What’s going on, Captain? Why are we—”

Cap whirled and pinned Tony to the cold tile by his hips, grinding into him like he couldn’t bear to keep away. He was rock solid in his uniform—how had Tony missed that?—and he was looking down through blown, lidded eyes. 

“Need you,” Captain America panted, and Tony realized slower than he should have that this wasn’t an Iron Man-and-Cap interaction, this was a Steve-and-Tony interaction. Those were way more fun.

“Ngh, hello, gorgeous,” Tony moaned, letting his own pitch lower huskily. “What a surprise, getting to see you at work for personal reasons. I thought you had—mmm!—better compartmentalization than that.”

Steve’s hands were running up and down Tony’s flanks, pressing in to keep him against the wall. “Saw you,” Steve bit out, mouthing at the collar of the undersuit. “Couldn’t wait.”

Tony gasped as Steve lined up their cocks and thrust hard. Even with the material between them, muting the friction, it was too much stimulus. 

“Shh, Steve, baby,” Tony crooned. “Just, slow down a little. Give me a chance to catch up, yeah?”

“I’ve been hard in my uniform since you took out that laser cannon,” Steve admitted, biting at the skin of Tony’s throat. “I need you.”

“Jesus, that is so hot.” Tony whined as Steve thrust again. His dick was half-hard but so unprepared for this onslaught. When he tried to shift away, Steve only tightened his grip of Tony’s hips, keeping him pinned to the wall and unable to escape the sensations.

“Steve, Steve, too much!”

Steve did finally let up a little at the real pain in Tony’s voice, but only for a second. Then he was dropping to his knees in front of Tony, pulling on the zipper of the suit to open it. He shoved the material to the side, fumbling for a moment with Tony’s boxers, then carefully pulling Tony’s cock out into the cool air. 

“Beautiful,” Steve murmured. 

Tony sucked in a breath through his teeth at the feeling of Steve’s hand on him, when not even a minute ago he’d been sure Cap was about to give him a lecture. It was whiplash of the best kind. 

“No,” Steve denied, and Tony looked down to see what he meant. “Don’t keep yourself quiet. I want to hear you.” 

Then, without any more preamble, he sucked Tony down to the base.

Tony wasn’t too proud to admit that he closed his eyes and screamed quite loudly when the tip of his dick made contact with the back of Steve’s throat. Steve swallowed around him once, twice, then started up an even rhythm of bobbing and sucking. Tony opened his eyes again to watch, and noticed that his hands were wrapped in Steve’s dark blond hair, cradling the back of his skull. Steve himself was enthusiastic, letting spit coat his lips and chin, focused entirely on his task. He twirled his tongue around the head on every pull, then swallowed greedily around the base, repeating the tricks he knew Tony liked best again and again. His fingertips were digging bruises into Tony’s hips, and his knees brushed against Tony’s ankles.

“So good, darling,” Tony moaned. “God, to think you were thinking about this out in the field. You were, weren’t you? I bet you wanted to sink to your knees and take me right there in the rubble.”

Steve groaned around him, and the vibrations sent shivers up Tony’s spine. He kept talking. 

“You’re so desperate,” he babbled, pulling lightly on Steve’s hair. “Look at you, dragging me aside in the first free moment. Did you even pay attention to debrief? Or were you doing your best not to eye-fuck me in a room full of our respected colleagues?”

“Trying and failing,” Steve mumbled as he pulled off briefly, his throat already scratchy. He licked a strip over Tony’s balls before sucking him back down. 

“God, baby. How many of them caught you? Natasha definitely knew. Now I know why she was looking particularly bored today.” Steve tried to pull off again to respond, but Tony held him in place. “Clint knows what Natasha knows. Thor is the god of fertility. He has a sixth sense for when people are horny. and Bruce would take one look at your ears turning such a pretty red and instantly know what you were thinking.” He brushed his fingertips across said ears, which were indeed bright red. 

“What if you hadn’t been able to wait?” Tony imagined, making tiny abortive thrusts into Steve’s warm, wet mouth. “What if you’d crawled under the table and blown me right there, in front of everyone? They all knew you wanted to,” Tony reminded him. “What if you hadn’t been able to hold back?”

Steve was rutting against Tony’s leg, too far gone even to pull himself out of the complicated uniform and jerk off. He was speeding up, bobbing faster, letting Tony control his depth. Tony panted and tightened his grip, working Steve just how he liked it. 

“You’d be so pretty for me, baby. Just like you are now. But then they’d all know. They’d all see how much of a cockslut you are for me, darling. God, wouldn’t that be something?”

Steve was whining in tempo, and Tony was so close. The slightest thing would push him over the edge. 

“Would you like that?” He managed, breathing hard. “Knowing that everyone can see you? That they would know this is where you belong?”

With that, Steve was coming against Tony’s leg, crying out around his mouthful. This sent Tony careening into orgasm right behind him, moaning so loud that he was sure the whole base could hear him. He held Steve close, with his nose buried at the base of his cock, until he’d finished coming down his throat. 

“That was amazing,” Tony proclaimed as he released Steve and slumped against the wall. “Take this as blanket permission to sex me up in semi-public any time.”

“Unh,” Steve agreed, mouthing listlessly at Tony’s bruised hipbone.


	2. Steve POV

Tony was gorgeous. 

It really was unfair, too. Because he’d been so clever during the fight today, and nothing got Steve’s engine running like his lover being ridiculously clever. Living with the serum, he was used to having a higher sex drive, and getting more boners at inopportune times. But something about watching Tony today had completely reset his brain to sex mode. 

Then.

During debrief, Tony hadn’t had the chance to shower yet, so he wasn’t back in his civvies like normal. No, he was in that thrice damned _undersuit_ , the thin, skin-tight material which always made Steve’s tongue feel heavy. He wanted—he _wanted…_

But they had to debrief. He did his level best to not look at the corner of the room where Tony was sitting until the very end. When he finally allowed himself a peek, he was struck dumb.

Tony’s hair was in disarray, sweaty and sticking up every which way. He looked like he’d just gotten out of their bed after a thorough lovemaking session. His eyes were still bright with adrenaline from the fight, his shoulders set firmly upright, and that suit was clinging to every curve and muscle. Steve’s mouth watered. 

He managed to cover up his arousal by slipping into his Captain voice, asking Tony to follow him. He couldn’t parse whatever Tony was saying as he followed behind, but the second they were behind a locked door, all his bravado left him, and he sandwiched Tony to the wall.

“Need you,” he admitted, and if he were any less turned on, he’d be embarrassed at how breathy his voice sounded. 

By the time he had his mouth around Tony’s cock, he was in heaven. This was _perfect_ , this was exactly what he’d been craving. 

But then, as he was wont to do, Tony started talking. 

“I bet you wanted to sink to your knees and take me right there in the rubble.”

Steve groaned out loud, because he _had_ thought that, exactly that, out there in the field. How had Tony known how desperate he was?

“You’re so desperate,” Tony agreed, petting at Steve encouragingly. “Look at you, dragging me aside in the first free moment. Did you even pay attention to debrief? Or were you doing your best not to eye-fuck me in a room full of our respected colleagues?”

“Trying and failing,” Steve admitted, slipping Tony’s cock out quickly to speak. He latched back on just as fast, though. He wanted to make Tony come so badly. He wanted to taste it on his tongue.

“God, baby. How many of them caught you?” Steve shivered at the thought. “Natasha definitely knew. Now I know why she was looking particularly bored today.” 

Steve pulled back to reply, but Tony’s petting hardened to fists as he held him on his cock. Keeping him where he wanted. Steve sighed and relaxed into Tony’s hold. “Clint knows what Natasha knows,” Tony continued, sounding much less affected than Steve. “Thor is the god of fertility, you know. He has a sixth sense for when people are horny. and Bruce would take one look at your ears turning such a pretty red and instantly know what you were thinking.”

Tony’s fingers touched his ears, and he knew they were red from blushing and lack of oxygen. He tried valiantly to shove Tony’s dick father down his throat.

“What if you hadn’t been able to wait? What if you’d crawled under the table and blown me right there, in front of everyone? They all knew you wanted to,” Tony reminded Steve, and now he was thrusting in time with Steve’s sucks. “What if you hadn’t been able to hold back?”

Steve almost hadn’t, he remembered. He’d had to resort to his Cap persona just so he wouldn’t break, right there in the conference room, and beg for Tony’s cock. God, the mere thought of it was enough to bring him to the edge. He shuffled forward and rubbed his crotch against Tony’s leg, desperate for any kind of friction.

“They’d all see how much of a cockslut you are for me, darling.” _Yes, yes,_ Steve chanted in his head. _For you, Tony. Just for you._

“Would you like that?” Tony asked, and even though he must have been close to coming, he still sounded so in control. “Knowing that everyone can see you? That they would know this is where you belong?”

Steve couldn’t take it. He thrust up into Tony’s leg, letting Tony block off his air supply with his dick, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came and came. The orgasm wiped him, his vision going white with hazy pleasure. 

Tony came, too, and though his cock was deep in the back of Steve’s throat, he imagined he could still taste his release. Tony held him in place until he was done, then let him press sloppy kisses to the bruises forming at his hips. The front of Steve’s uniform was unpleasantly sticky. 

Tony said something about semi-public sex being a new favorite, and Steve remembered that he was kneeling on a SHIELD bathroom floor. He quickly tucked Tony back in and stood unsteadily, blushing. 

“Oh, don’t go all shy on me now, soldier. You enjoyed that.”

“Tony,” Steve complained, but they both knew he was right. 

.o0o.

Natasha raised a pointed eyebrow at them when they returned to the quinjet to fly back to the tower. Steve was red as a tomato, and Tony was smug as a cat. They held hands the whole way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Steve asks Tony to follow him into a bathroom after debrief, where he proceeds to give Tony a blowjob, complete with hip bruises, deep-throating, and some minor choking. Tony talks dirty, calling Steve a cockslut and saying he belongs on his knees. The dirty talk is about the other Avengers knowing that Steve was horny during debrief, and a fantasy that they would be present while Steve services Tony. A good time is had by all.
> 
> I got back on [Tumblr](https://nvrthlessthsun.tumblr.com/) because I have no impulse control so follow me or w/e.


End file.
